Top Ten Performances of the 2010's
These performances may be relatively new, but they've already left an impression on the cinematic world. Here are the top ten performances of the current decade, an age of the Internet and technology still driven by the art known as acting; the 2010's. 10: Essie Davis as Amelia (The Babadook, 2014) - dir. by Jennifer Kent In this sleeper hit of 2014, Essie Davis consumes herself in the role of Amelia, the mother haunted by both a supernatural monster of unspeakable horror and the crushing pain of grief. She perfectly executes that premise, showing moments both of motherly strength and of weakness. You feel for her whenever she allows herself to breakdown, and are terrified for her and by her in every twisting step of this puzzle of a horror film. Best Scene: Essie Davis does amazing work in the brief scenes she is actually possessed by Mr. Babadook, and her yelling at her son Samuel shows more than mere anger, but it's when she first starts reading the story of Mister Babadook do we see her skills as an actress. From tired relief to growing fear and anger- all of it is on full display. 9: Kerry Washington as Broomhilda Von Shaft (Django Unchained, 2012) - dir. by Quentin Tarantino No matter how one feels about the character itself, Kerry Washington earns her screentime as Django's damsel in distress. She brings that quiet fear and determination that Django loves about her, and executes it flawlessly. Every line is believable, and Washington creates a character that earns Django's love. It's with this performance that shows it doesn't take too much to stand out. Best Scene: Although seeing her emerge from her punishment is an especially harrowing moment, it's her confrontation with Stephen that Washington fully creates a character from the otherwise poorly written damsel. 8: Ethan Hawke as Jesse (Before Midnight, 2013) - dir. by Richard Linklater Ethan Hawke pours his heart and soul into this performance, packing years of pent up emotion of a weary man into this role. He oozes magnetism and charisma, allowing inner conflict to explode onto the screen as Jesse comes to terms with his decision of the past films. Even without that knowledge, one feels because of Hawke's performance- they feel all the love and heartache that just seems too real for the cinematic world. Best Scene: Picking a single moment of this film is hard, since the entire movie is a showcase of Linklater's writing and the acting. But the explosive argument between Celine and Jesse, especially the rational conversation argument, stands out. 7: J. K. Simmons as Terrence Fletcher (Whiplash, 2014) - dir. by Damian Chazelle There is only one word that can describe J.K. Simmons' magnum opus- ferocious. Every frame, whether it is in full force or in a subdued restraint, Terrence Fletcher is a flurry of righteous anger in a way that isn't over the top or a caricature. Despite his flurry of rage and energy, however, Simmons and Chazelle manage to still create an enigma of a character, holding back at just the right moments to make Fletcher the definition of controlled chaos. Best Scene: While many shall cite Andrew Neuman's first performance as the iconic moment of the film, it's the Jazz Bar scene that perfectly displays Simmons' ability to portray that raw anger we've seen throughout the performance in a subtle, reserved way. 6: Jennifer Lawrence as Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games, 2012) - dir. by Gary Ross Jennifer Lawrence's career has a mixed bag of dramatic and blockbuster efforts, but none quite eclipse the role that shot her into superstardom. Katniss would've been very easy to create as a generic, mopey teenage novel character brought to life, but Lawrence gives her much needed emotion and levity that adds to Katniss. While she's had great performances before and after, nothing surpasses her first turn as The Girl on Fire. Best Scene: "I Volunteer" is an iconic moment for sure, but Katniss is never more heartbreaking and never conveys the emotional message of the film quite like "Rue's Lullaby" does, with every tick of Lawrence's skill in full scene. 5: Lupita N'yongo as Patsy (12 Years A Slave, 2013) - dir. by Steve McQueen With a perfect mask of impassioned acceptance, Patsy steals scene after scene of an already heartwrenching film with little to no words. N'yongo's skill shines due to the hidden strength of Patsy spread equally among her moments of despair. Beautifully capturing energy with sorrow, N'yongo expertly creates this standout role. Best Scene: Although Patsey has many moments of hidden strength or public sorrow, it's sadly her rape scene that shows her own valiant way of defying her brutal master. 4: Emma Stone as Sam Thompson (Birdman, or the Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance, 2014) - dir. by Alejandro Gonzalez Inaritu Everything about Emma Stone's performance reeks of passion and charisma. It's almost a concoction- the right mix of sexy, confident charisma and shattered, fracture fear. Stone manages to completely define her career with this role, shining just as much in her iconic monologue as she does in her expertly delivered lines with Keaton and Norton. Best Scene: Rooftop reflections may be my personal favorite scene of the film, but it's simply impossible to deny Sam's monologue the immediate respect it deserves. 3: David Oweyelo as Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. (Selma, 2014) - dir. by Ava DuVarney It's incredibly easy to take as significant and cinematic historical figure like MLK and make him a hero. What Oweyelo does instead is a complete and total humanization of the character, showing us both his very human flaws and the amazing characteristics that King had. Not only does Oweyelo speak like King- he breathes, he walks, and he lives like King. Best Scene: While King will forever be remembered for his speeches, Oweyelo's best scene is the bridge march to Selma. Without speaking a word, Oweyelo defiantly makes it clear he will not compromise, regardless of criticism. 2: Leonardo DiCaprio as Jordan Belfort (The Wolf of Wall Street, 2013) - dir. by Martin Scorsese Leonardo DiCaprio is unarguably one of, if not the best, actor to emerge from the turn of the century wave, and this is his magnum opus. Delivering line after line of Terrence Winter's hilarious script, DiCaprio ignites the screen with a sense of kinetic energy and ferocity that is consistently entertaining. Never unwavering in this chameleonic role as a drug-addicted, womanizing billionaire that brings a sense of class to the crass. Best Scene: Cherry-picking a favorite scene of DiCaprio's explosive role is hard, considering the "Qualude High", "Belfort's Battle Speech" or "Opening Monologue", but it's the "Yacht Interrogation" that sticks out where Belfort is at his slimiest yet most entertaining. Honorable Mentions 11. Oscar Isaac as Abel Morales (A Most Violent Year, 2014) - dir. by J. C. Chandor 12. Jessica Chastain as Maya (Zero Dark Thirty, 2012) - dir. by Katheryn Bigelow 13. Daniel Day-Lewis as Abraham Lincoln (Lincoln, 2012) - dir. by Steven Spielberg 14. Quvenzhane Wallis as Hushpuppy (Beasts of the Southern Wild, 2012) - dir. by Benh Zeitlin 15. Logan Lerman as Charlie (The Perks of Being A Wallflower, 2012) - dir. by Stephen Chobsky 16. Anne Hatheway as Fantine (Les Misérables, 2012) - dir. by Tom Hopper 17. Abraham Attah as Agu (Beasts of No Nation, 2015) - dir. by Cary Fukanaga 18. Brie Larson as Grace (Short Term 12, 2013) - dir. by Destin Daniel Cretton 19. Viola Davis as Aibileen Clark (The Help, 2011) - dir. by Tate Taylor 20. Jake Gyllenhaal as Lou Bloom (Nightcrawler, 2014) - dir. by Dan Gilroy 1: Joaquin Phoenix as Freddie Quell (The Master, 2012) - dir. by Paul Thomas Anderson Joaquin Phoenix gave us a gift with this performance. Delivering PT Anderson's lines with unimaginable bravado and magnificence, Freddie Quell completely dominates this film. Constructing the demented alcoholic from the ground up, Phoenix's performance is layers upon layers of complexity and hidden mystique that demands more than one viewing to understand. Best Scene: Don't Blink. That scene is not only the best scene in the film, but it's arguably the best scene of all time, thanks almost entirely to the two men enacting this vicious but revealing conversation.